


【all萧睿鉴】忠臣良将

by harryhenji



Category: all萧睿鉴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhenji/pseuds/harryhenji
Summary: 四人同行，天雷滚滚，请确认可以接受后再往下看。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【all萧睿鉴】忠臣良将

**Author's Note:**

> 四人同行，天雷滚滚，请确认可以接受后再往下看。

萧定权闯进晏安宫的时候，万没有想到，里面是这样一副淫靡之相。

他只听说了天子急昭武德侯父子返京，才急慌慌地过来，又见控鹤卫将晏安宫围了个严严实实，便舍了命地冲将进来。

控鹤卫拦不住他，也不敢违抗圣命闯宫将他捉回来，倒教他穿过空旷无人的前殿，一路闯进天子寝殿，直被内里的荒唐景象震惊在原地。

他那向来高高在上、衣冠整肃的君父，正被武德侯压在寝殿内的桌案上肆意肏干。

萧睿鉴穿着素日最爱穿的那身白色鹤蹩伏在案边，前襟早被剥开，堪堪挂在两侧肩头，露出的乳尖红肿间泛着水光，想是刚被人尝了个够。

萧定权的目光随着二人交合的动作移到桌案下方，便见萧睿鉴的裙裾已被剥下，如今正和亵裤一起凌乱堆叠在脚踝处，空留两条大腿白生生地乱晃。

而那双腿的主人，早被身后的忠臣良将侍奉到双目失神，只知软绵绵地呻吟喘息，全然感知不到萧定权的到来。

忽然，萧定权的肩膀被人拍了一下，是顾逢恩端着一碟蜜柑施施然走了进来，疑惑道，殿下怎么也过来了？

有那么一瞬，萧定权以为顾逢恩见到这样的场景会尖叫起来，但顾逢恩也只是皱了皱眉头，不快道，不过是取个蜜柑的功夫，姑父便等不及了么？

说罢，走到桌案边，剥了果皮，拆成小瓣，才捧了天子的面颊，以一种极色情的指法将那柑瓣儿缓缓推进萧睿鉴的口中。

推进去，还不肯罢休，偏用手指去捉天子的软舌，萧睿鉴被身后那位恶意地撞得前后颠簸，倒教身前这位的手指也如孽根进了花心一般深深浅浅地进出起来。

萧睿鉴清醒时便不是肯忍气呑声的脾气，情事沉沦间更是任性，被顾逢恩弄得气急，便狠心咬下一口。

顾逢恩不恼反笑，随即只故作嗔态，不服道，姑父总是偏向父亲，定是怪罪臣伺候得不够仔细。

说着便走到萧定权身边，将萧定权一把搡过去，接着道，臣不比殿下体贴温柔，今日，便由殿下侍奉圣天子一回吧。

萧定权冷不丁被拎过来，全然顾不得心中慌乱一片，只因到了近前，看得就更真切。

武德侯常年征战在外，肤色几近古铜，如今，那双古铜色虬髯有力的双手，正深深掐在天子腰间，而再向下几分，便是进出得意的紫红肉刃，将天子终日裹在锦衣华服中的腰肉臀肉称得格外白皙可欺。

萧定权愣神的功夫，武德侯忽然低沉出声，道一句臣僭越了，便忽然掐着天子的腰际后退两步，坐在了身后的御座之上。

天子骤然跌坐在顾思林怀中，被孽根整个没到最深，终于清醒般短粗地尖叫一声，睁开眼来。

萧睿鉴这才注意到着了红色公服的太子目光涣散地瞧着自己，心中又是惊恐又是羞愧，下意识地紧闭了双腿就要站起，却又被身后的武德侯把住大腿两侧狠狠压回远处。

萧睿鉴被这一压又顶弄得极深，还没来得及呜咽几声，一旁的顾逢恩已帮着拉起他的脚踝，迫他张开大腿，以一个几乎算作蹲坐的姿态，被顾思林继续欺侮。

此时，顾思林终于开口对萧定权说了第一句话，这位权倾朝野的武德侯肃然道，见天子而不跪，便是卢尚书教授太子的人臣之礼吗？

萧定权闻言不明所以，只好慌乱跪下，顾逢恩宽慰道，殿下莫慌，父亲只是在教殿下如何侍奉陛下。说着，便顺势压了萧定权的后颈，直教他贴在萧睿鉴大敞的私密之处。

被天子的囊袋贴在面上，萧定权终于无师自通地懂得了应如何主动为君父分忧，便急切地将近在咫尺的龙根呑下。

太子这样的国之礼器，哪有侍奉人身下的经验，他贸然呑得太急也太深，牙齿不小心磕碰了口中器物，痛得萧睿鉴一抖，双腿打滑，险些撑不住，便又向武德侯的怀里跌去。

时值武德侯又一次顶弄，这样你上我下，倒正被顶到什么秘处。

萧睿鉴登时被逼出一丝哭腔，这绵绵哭腔不同于女子交欢时的婉转呻吟，却更多了几分暗哑魅惑的意味，听在萧定权耳里，仿若苦痛，更仿若欢愉，于是，如同得到了鼓励一般，萧定权吞吐得愈加卖力。

顾逢恩见状，知萧睿鉴得了妙处，便俯了身，将他吻住。

吻着天子的薄唇，双手还要将天子胸前衣衫再剥得开阔一些，分别去捏他一侧乳粒。

萧睿鉴被人含了双唇，哭腔登时变作闷闷的呜咽，口舌被顾逢恩欺负得狠了，刚略显推拒地扭开头去，胸前双乳就被狠心地拉扯起来。

顾逢恩极熟练地拉扯一番，又改做深深浅浅的揉捏，胸口在极痒与极痛之间交互几次，萧睿鉴实在受不住。

好在圣天子乃当朝第一识时务者，随即便讨好般地转回头来，去吻顾逢恩的唇角。

既然是天子自己送上门来，顾逢恩便不再客气，腾出一只手来掐住天子的脖颈，发狠一般  
地再次吻上去。

这一次，可怜的天子连闷声呜咽都发不出，挣扎间双腿终于从御座上滑下，脚踝被武德侯一捞，蹲姿变跪姿。

双膝大撇着跪在御座上，还要被身后人掐着腰上上下下地顶弄最能软了腰的秘处，哪里是跪得稳的，更别提，身下一根还被那他自己那权臣孽子反复吞吐，端是又爽又麻，萧睿鉴便是想抽身都不忍不能。

最终，还是只能倾着上身，气馁地贴向身畔大逆不道的顾氏幼子。

好在，顾逢恩折腾了这一番，算是报了圣天子偏心父亲的业仇，终于肯放过他，轻吻逐渐变得轻柔。

到最后，这乱臣贼子的唇终于肯挪动地方，便黏连着丝丝银线，一寸一寸吻过萧睿鉴的颈侧和胸口，落在早被肆虐过的乳粒上。

就在此时，萧睿鉴终于受不住三处夹击，整个人忽然细密地颤抖起来，他颤抖间似要逃离，却被顶得更狠，含得更深，咬得更痒。

待面萧睿鉴的身体起伏至最快时，顾逢恩忽然重重一口咬在那备受折磨的乳尖之上，一手扯了萧定权的后颈将他迅速拉开，另一手也不闲着，直接在萧睿鉴另一颗乳尖狠狠地掐了 一把。

萧定权在懵然的瞬间，就被天子的琼浆玉露射了满面。

萧定权怔愣了一会，只觉自己身下也硬得难受，又不知还能做些什么，便抬了袖子，想要擦一下脸颊。

胳膊都抬起，却被顾逢恩叫停，顾逢恩边拨弄着天子红肿充血的乳尖，边轻笑道，殿下莫擦，千万记下了，陛下他，就属意臣子这等不堪模样。

萧定权茫然无措地默念着他最后这句话，眼中瞧着君父，暗自想着，哪还有比如今更不堪的模样了。

太子想得不错，萧睿鉴此刻确实不堪至极。

两条长腿终于挂不住，无力地垂下来，胸口则剧烈地喘息不止，像一条溺水的鱼，尤自瘫软在顾思林怀里。

被顾逢恩继续玩弄双乳，也只是有气无力地扭动几下，不知是躲不开，还是舍不得躲开。

顾思林用粗糙的掌心轻轻摩梭和挤压着他的小腹，就有浊液从身体交合的位置缓缓流到腿根，配合前端沾染的星星点点，端是淫靡惑人的好风光。

顾逢恩将那两枚朱果把玩得够了，便抬脚踢踢萧定权，指挥他将天子抱回龙榻之上。

萧定权紧张地从顾思林怀中将人抱起，动作得快了，教萧睿鉴身里肉刃抽出得也太快，直惹得人不满地嘤咛一声。

他绵软低沉的声音就在萧定权耳畔，萧定权不敢多听，只能去托他的双臀，可他臀上湿漉漉的全是武德侯献的精诚，极其滑腻，萧定权几乎托不住。

就在萧定权为难的时候，被禽昏了头的天子像是发现了什么宝贝似的，忽然自行夹了双腿，竭力挂上了萧定权的腰，贴了萧定权难耐的那处坚硬磨蹭求欢，倒方便了萧定权抱他。

萧定权托着他往榻边走，俯身将他轻柔放在榻上，他却不老实地夹了萧定权的腰，不许萧定权离开。

萧定权身下早硬成石头，被君父这样贪得无厌地夹蹭着，额间细汗爬得更满，待求救般地望向身后，才发觉顾氏父子已在身畔。

顾逢恩解了两侧围帘，好教层层帘幕垂下，裹起这内室的满目春光，顾思林则恭谨地为萧定权除了鞋靴，将他推扶着跪到榻上，再跪于他身后，将他上身揽在怀里，去剥他官服下的亵裤。

同时，顾逢恩爬到天子身边，将天子摆弄成野兽交媾般跪趴的模样。

望着面前浑圆的臀肉，萧定权瑟缩着要躲，却被武德侯一把捉住下半身命脉所在，武德侯扶着他那一根孽物，不容拒绝地抵到天子臀肉间那一处隐秘入口。

武德侯在他耳边温柔道，侍奉圣天子，是顾家子弟的天职，阿宝承臣族半身精血，怎能不为君尽忠？

萧定权被他说得昏聩难明，又见面前的君父果然不住摆动着腰肢向后求欢，不见光的白嫩臀肉晃花了萧定权的视线，萧定权被这明君贤臣一蛊一惑，神台铸满一片忠君之志，登时挺了腰腹，将自己的神物凶狠撞出，献给君父品尝。

顾氏子弟从无示弱，那厢君父被人侍奉着后庭，顾逢恩也早已褪了衣衫，托了君父的脸颊，迫不及待将自己那一根也献进天子口中。

明黄的帘幕轻轻摇摆，榻上的君臣鱼水交欢。

喘息声，呻吟声，臀肉相击声，汁水黏腻声，声声不绝于耳。

殿门外天色刚暗，夜，还很长。


End file.
